


Supernatural Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my Supernatural drabbles that don't necessarily fit any pairing or for minor pairings.Warnings: character death, relationship abuse, torture, dom/sub





	1. First Born

From the beginning of time, it's just how it's always been.   
  
He _is_ his brother's keeper - his protector.  
  
And he wouldn't change it if he could.


	2. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley&Castiel, unrequited Dean/Crowley and Dean/Cas 
> 
> One-sentence fill.

It's not as if either of them can really get drunk, without cleaning out the full supply of the bar at which they sit - but they pretend not to remember this, allowing their tongues to loosen and their frustrations to spill out, as they spend a few cathartic hours talking about the one man, both righteous and demonic at once, that will never love either of them as they desire to be loved by him.


	3. 10 Words

**#1 - Prompt** : Supernatural/Hunger Games, Dean Winchester, tribute  
 **Fill** : "... Winchester."  
  
 _Not me. Thank God..._  
  
       Sam calls out, " _I volunteer!_ "  
  
  
 **#2 - Prompt:** Any, any(/any), _They tell you to just let it go... But you know you can't; you know you won't..._ ( **Dean & Sam**)  
 **Fill:** Why can't Sam understand? He could have done nothing else.  
  
  
 **#3 - Prompt:** SPN: Dean Winchester, Firstborn son  
 **Fill:** Isn't he supposed to be favored? Someone stole his birthright.  
  
  
 **#4 - Prompt** :  author's choice, author's choice, the best at what they do ( **Dean & Crowley **:P )  
 **Fill:** "You screwed us over, _again_?"  
  
        "Oh, please! Have you _met_ me?


	4. 30 Words/40 Words

**#13 - Prompt** :  how you know the harmless character has gone dark ( **Garth & Dean**)  
 **Fill** :  His bride lies dead.  
  
        "... _accident... so sorry_..."  
  
        He shoves Dean away; no hug this time.  
  
        He smiles, reassuring, and Dean relaxes, relieved.  
  
        Garth's still smiling when he pulls the trigger.  
  
  
  
 **#14 - Prompt:** any, any, gunpowder and lead (I chose to use the song by this title as the prompt) ( **Dean/OMC** )  
 **Fill:** The backhand takes him down. Insecurity, daddy issues... the predator chose well.  
  
         Didn't plan for the .45 in his face, though. Or the smile, as Dean rises, wiping blood from his lip with his thumb.  
  
         "No, _you_ shut up... _bitch_."


	5. Power of Love

It was a long shot, they knew.   
  
The Mark had taken over, and the brother Sam knew and loved had all but vanished behind a mask of stone, consumed with a lust for the kill, and not even Sam's tears, Sam's desperate, begging words, could sway him from his path.   
  
Sam found himself closing his eyes, whispering a prayer to whoever was still listening, as Cas's low voice chanted quiet Enochian words over the item Sam held in his hand. Sam's eyes stung with tears, and he blinked them away as he looked anxiously at the angel, who looked back at him, solemn and apprehensive.   
  
"If this doesn't work..." He didn't have to finish.  
  
They were out of options.   
  
Nothing could stop Dean anymore. No opponent could stand against him in battle. No spell could hold him - at least, not for long.   
  
"Get out of my way!" he snarled as Cas stepped in front of him.   
  
Cas didn't respond, just touched Dean's shoulder and and spoke a few words of Enochian. Dean glared and moved as if to step forward - but found himself abruptly frozen to the spot where he stood. His eyes narrowed with menace as he ground out with an effort.   
  
"When I get out of this... and I _will_ get out of it... you're next, angel."   
  
Cas just gave him a long, sad look as he stepped back, out of Sam's way. Sam stood facing his brother, tears streaking his face, as he reached into his pocket for the item Cas had blessed earlier - infusing it with every ounce of power the love and memories associated with it held.   
  
"You're making a mistake, Sam," Dean said, cold and threatening, his speech already free and easy again; the spell was wearing off. "I'll cut you down as easy as anyone else. We're not brothers anymore, remember?" he sneered.   
  
"I know you will." Sam's voice was soft and sad as he ran the simple strand of leather through his fingers, holding it up in both hands in front of Dean. "But... you're wrong. _I_ was... wrong."   
  
Dean's eyes widened as he saw what Sam held in his hands. He flinched slightly, still unable to pull away, as Sam lifted the cord and fastened it gently at the back of Dean's neck, the icon attached to it hanging against Dean's chest. Dean stared down at it, confusion breaking through the violent fury in his eyes - as if staring at the face of someone he knew, but couldn't quite place their name.   
  
Sam reached out a tentative, trembling hand to touch Dean's shoulder, tears streaking his face as he choked out, "We _are_ still brothers. And... if you cut me down..." Sam shook his head, a sad smile on his lips, love shining from his eyes. "... I'll still love you. With my last breath."   
  
Dean looked up at him, green eyes wide and stricken. "S-Sammy?" he whispered, sounding suddenly lost, and so very young.   
  
"Yes," Sam replied, relief flooding through him. "I'm right here, Dean."   
  
" _Sammy_ ," Dean choked out a sob, stumbling forward into Sam, who immediately put his arms around him, supporting him, falling with him as Dean dropped to his knees.   
  
"It's okay," Sam whispered. "It's okay, Dean... I've got you." His throat ached, his tears falling into his brother's hair as Dean's soaked the shoulder of his shirt. "I'm right here... and I'm not going anywhere."


	6. Knight (25 Words)

“I’m no white knight,” he whispers, ashamed.  
  
“Oh, poor me.” She rolls her eyes, smiles into his. “Settling for someone who only _saved the world_.”


	7. Unexpected

_Of course,_ he thinks as the truck bears down on him, _of course this would happen, two days into being really, completely_ human.  
  
His luck’s never been exactly good, one disaster, one resurrection after another leading to more and more failure and pain, until he's desperately wished for it all to just be _over._  
  
He makes no move to avert the inevitable, just turns toward the hurtling vehicle. A horn blares; he ignores it. He smiles as bright headlights obscure his vision, closes his eyes, welcomes the relief of quiet oblivion at last, one word echoing in his mind: _Finally..._


	8. Lost

Dean’s not lying when he says he’s dreamt of this moment – over and over again in the depths of blood and fire and torment so all-consuming that he could barely form a coherent thought – but the one thing that kept him even remotely sane, the one thing that kept him from breaking so much sooner than he did, was the dreams of what he would do to Alistair if he ever, finally, got the chance – and now, that chance is his; but it feels… _hollow_.   
  
Alistair laughs as Dean drags the blade across his stomach, and a deep, cold ache settles in his gut, because he knows – this moment isn’t his victory after all; because with every twist of the blade, every searing splash of holy water, Alistair smiles, admiring – glorying in the highlight of his creation, this “new animal” he’s made of a once Righteous Man.   
  
There’s triumph in those cruel eyes, and despite his cold mask, Dean feels broken and small inside – and knows with sinking heart that he’s finally, utterly _lost_.


	9. What He Needs

A good domme knows how to give her clients not only what they want, but what they truly _need_ \- and by their third session, she can clearly read what makes this one tick.   
  
Behind the expensive tailored suits, the arrogant smirks and caustic, biting words designed to goad her into retaliation, into punishing him, making it _hurt_ 'til he can't take any more - she can clearly see that what he really craves is the reassurance that she'll be patient with him, that he won't be able to be bad enough to drive her away.   
  
She waits until he's at his most open, desperate on his knees at her feet, face to the floor, pleading and pressing kisses against slick leather, to kick him away, snarling at him that he's useless and pathetic and that she won't see him again if he can't do any better than _this_ \- because she knows what he needs, and what he wants, but most of all...   
  
... how to keep him coming back for more.


	10. Call

The call of blood is something that a vampire can't control - deep-seated instinct like breathing for a human, something you do without even thinking about it - the scent touches your senses, and you're _gone_ , succumbing to the desire for your very life itself.  
  
Dean - Dean gives him something else to give himself over to, a new kind of instinct. Dean grabs his hair, yanks sharply, his voice low and warning, danger he feels deep in his chest like the rolling of thunder.  
  
"I'm _talking_ to you, boy..."  
  
The scent of the blood pooled on the ground fades into the back of his mind, and every instinct screams at Benny to kneel, submit, surrender. It's sweet relief as he slides to the ground on his knees, closing his eyes, baring his throat.  
  
"Yes, sir," he whispers, swallowing hard and wetting dry, trembling lips. "Sorry, sir."  
  
"It's all right." Dean's voice softens, low and soothing, as the hand in Benny's hair goes gentle and trails down his face, guiding his mouth up to meet Dean's firm, possessive kiss. "It's all right. I've got you..."  
  
Benny loses himself in the kiss, and by the time it's ended, the bloodlust has fully receded. He's under control again - under _Dean's_ control.  
  
"You good?" Dean asks, hoarse and quiet.  
  
Benny nods.  
  
Dean nods too, approving, and steps back, holding out a hand to haul him to his feet. "Awesome. Let's go home."


	11. "Have You Ever Done This Before?" (Castiel/Jo)

"I... um..." He falters, and she thinks it must be the alcohol finally kicking in just a little, because this stoic angel of the Lord didn't seem the type to stammer and stumble over clumsy words.  
  
She reaches up and strokes slender fingers through his hair, suppressing her amusement when he looks up sharply, eyes wide and panicked, as skittish as a wild thing unused to being touched; she asks softly, "Have you ever done this before?"  
  
He says nothing, just swallows slowly and looks away again - so she takes advantage of his off-guard moment to reverse their positions, grinning at the shock in his eyes as she runs her fingers slowly down his bare chest, leaning down to whisper against his trembling lips, "Don't worry, sweetheart... I'll show you how it's done."


	12. Rock/Paper/Scissors (One Sentence)

Sam doesn't use it too often, or Dean would catch on - but when they're about to pass up his favorite restaurant for the closest greasy spoon, or there's a program on the motel TV he wants to watch that would bore Dean to tears, or on the rare occasions when he just _really_ wants to drive, Sam pulls out the one tool in his arsenal he knows won't let him lose: "Rock, paper, scissors, for it?"


	13. No Weapons Allowed (Two Sentences)

Sam scans the room where the deal's supposed to go down, taking in the half-dozen potential opponents, hesitating as he glances at Dean, uncertain, and his blood runs cold at the secretive smile his brother is giving him. Dean's fingers rub idly at the Mark on his arm through the shirt that covers it, and Sam discards his knife, for the moment, thinking it's a grim reassurance indeed to know that if it comes to a fight, Dean _himself_ is all the weapon they'll need.


	14. Pudding (10 Words)

"Pudding?" Sam smirks.  
  
Dean shrugs. "Just pie, without the crust."


	15. Asteroid (20 Words)

Stunned, they stare.  
  
 _"Twenty minutes to impact... take shelter and remain calm..."_  
  
"Shit," Dean remarks, wide-eyed. "Well, _this_ is new."


	16. True Death

He's so utterly, completely alone once the Winchesters are gone - but he keeps on fighting.  
  
The first few months are the hardest, but they roll into years, then into centuries - and he keeps on fighting, because he knows that no one but him even remembers them anymore - the Righteous Man and the Boy with the Demon Blood - once monumentally important to the fate of the world, now all but forgotten.  
  
 _All but_ \- because Castiel keeps fighting; and as long as he keeps fighting, keeps _living_... Sam and Dean remain, in his heart, in his memory, and they _deserve_ to remain, to be remembered...  
  
... so he keeps fighting.


	17. Drunk (One Sentence)

It's not as if either of them can really get drunk, without cleaning out the full supply of the bar at which they sit - but they pretend not to remember this, allowing their tongues to loosen and their frustrations to spill out, as they spend a few cathartic hours talking about the one man, both righteous and demonic at once, that will never love either of them as they desire to be loved by him.


	18. Thirst

Dean's got no idea, really, how tough this is for him.   
  
And it isn't the long, exhausting journey, or the constant threat of attack from enemies - nah, that was just any given Tuesday back topside.   
  
It's the _thirst_.   
  
Benny'd almost forgotten it, before he ran into Dean.   
  
Here in Purgatory, there _aren't_ any humans - and you don't need blood to keep on living (or whatever passes for it down here) - so after a certain amount of time, the thirst just sort of fades away, until it seems like something someone else once felt a long time ago, that you can't quite even remember what it feels like yourself.   
  
And... then there was _Dean_.   
  
The first breath of his scent on the air brought it all rushing back, overpowering, overwhelming.   
  
Benny had to follow from a distance for days, too afraid that if he tried to introduce himself, he'd just end up losing it and draining dry his one chance of getting out of this place. It was only seeing the human losing his fight, a second away from getting eaten alive, that had forced Benny to make his presence known - to introduce himself before he really felt he was ready.   
  
And oh, he _wasn't_ ready.   
  
Every day with Dean is a torment of temptation, the scent of his blood after a fresh fight, the unnaturally steady thump of his heartbeat - Benny wants to indulge his instincts and drink him down. But he can't - and then, eventually... he doesn't want to so much, anymore. Dean's familiar scent is reassuring, the hot rush of his blood after a fight frightening, the steady beat of his heart - the rhythm that Benny has come to follow.   
  
When this started, Dean was a means to an end, and probably Benny's first meal the moment he got topside - but now, he can't imagine hurting Dean, and even the thought of going their separate ways when their quest is over makes his chest ache with a wistful sort of sorrow.   
  
He wants Dean in a different way now than he did when they met - and it doesn't matter, not really.   
  
Because either way - it's an aching thirst he knows will never be fulfilled.


	19. The Things He Shouldn't Say

Dean knows better... says it anyway.   
  
_"Idiot! How many stupid mistakes is it gonna take for you to learn?"_ when he really means, _"Stop risking your life for me, Cas! I'm not worth it!"_   
  
_"If you hate the life so much, why don't you just go?"_ because he's afraid eventually he won't be enough to keep Sam here.   
  
He says cruel things, because they're the only way he can drive the devotion from his brother's eyes, the adoration from his angel's face - the only way he can see in their eyes the reflection of the truth he knows about himself.


	20. Easter Egg Hunt

Hiding places are limited - if Dad came home to find them outside the safety of the room, the fun would be over, fast.   
  
But Dean still manages to find 30 places within the room to hide the plastic eggs stuffed with various types of candy.  
  
And the delight on Sam's face as he finds each one wipes away all traces of the slight guilt Dean felt when he thought about the kids that lived at the house on the next block, who were about to have a very unsuccessful Easter egg hunt of their own.


	21. Parental Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 words, Chuck and Castiel

"You were never truly alone. I was with you, watching - because I knew you were the only one who'd get it right, and love them like I did. I'm so proud of you, Castiel - always have been."  
  
"... but not even once, in all this time, could you have _told_ me?"


	22. Seducing an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas/Ketch, 25 words

"Hey, Cas, are you - _ugh!_ With _him_ , Cas? _Why_?"   
  
Dean covers his eyes a moment before glaring, outraged. Cas just stares, trapped and guilty.   
  
Ketch smirks at Dean as he kisses Cas's neck, then leans on one arm to reply. "Was easy, really. A bit of faint praise mixed in with a lot of guilt and put-downs... affection and rejection in just the proper mix..." He shrugs. "I figured, if it works for Dean Winchester..."


	23. The Oncoming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Sentence Fill

Sam's seen a lot of scary things in his time, but the scratch along Baby's side - long and silver in sharp contrast to her flawless gleaming black - the sound of Dean's footsteps headed toward the garage - make him shiver with dread.


	24. I Will Come Back from the Dead for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two-Sentence Fill

Sam finds him self seeking out reckless, unwinnable fights, as if the sheer force of his desperation and need to be saved will draw Dean back to him, through the swarm of demons and the very gates of Hell, to his rescue; it's not so far-fetched, Dean's already given all he had to save Sam's life - and that's why Sam wants to die.   
  
Either way... at least they'll be together.


	25. A demon and an angel walk into a bar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg/Cas

When she spots him across the room, it's clear right away that, fearsome angel of the Lord or no, he's definitely in need of rescuing.   
  
Some skanky little blonde has him cornered, one hand deep in the pocket of that stupid coat, her body half under it, and he's awkwardly pushing her back a little, stammering out excuses as he tries to retreat - but Little Miss Leopard Print won't take no for an answer.   
  
Meg wonders if she'll take "Get away from my angel before I show you what your own insides look like" for an answer.   
  
"That... wasn't necessary," Castiel assures her with a disapproving frown as the blonde makes a hasty escape. "She was quite harmless."   
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not," Meg bares her teeth at the girl's retreating form before putting on a warm smile that's reserved only for Cas. She's unsurprised by his confusion as she explains teasingly, "Hey, when a girl's lucky enough to find herself a unicorn... she'd better hold onto him, right?"


	26. "Did You Have Fun?"

"So... did you enjoy yourself last night?" Dean winks at her, nudges her shoulder as they fall into step and head toward the car.   
  
Charlie feels like she'd be sure of the answer if she could just remember a little more of what happened; there's just brief flashes of memory - glancing over at Dean and seeing him noticing the same hottie across the room... too many shots and an ill-advised bet... three-way dancing that turned into two-way kissing and soft touches and softer curves against her own in a dimly lit hotel room...  
  
"Of course I did," she smirks, returning his wink as she gets into the backseat. "What's not to love about winning?"


	27. "You Make Me Your Dog, I'll Make You My Bitch"

He hadn't risen through the ranks from lowly crossroads demon to King of Hell for nothing; it was only a few short months after his death in the alternate world that Crowley returned - to life, to earth - only to find that Lucifer had returned as well.   
  
Frustration at the fruitlessness of his sacrifice swiftly gave way to relief - and then delicious anticipation - when Crowley discovered that Lucifer had returned practically human, and virtually helpless; and he immediately located and went through his hidden belongings, dusted off the box that held the collar he'd been forced to wear, smiling a little as he thought of how it'd look wrapped tight around Lucifer's neck.   
  
A promise was a promise, after all.


	28. Me Time

Asmodeus, bizarro-world Michael, and Lucifer were all defeated, and for once all was quiet on the evil front. Sam declared that it'd been forever since he'd seen a movie - but of course he wanted to go see one of those weird, boring-ass movies he was going to have to read at the same time as watch; Cas was off somewhere with Jack giving him some kind of angel lessons or something... so Dean had the bunker to himself.   
  
A little "Three Stooges", a burger and a little pie, followed by an endless hot shower under the bunker's incredible water pressure - and Dean was out, sleeping the well-earned sleep of a man who for once had no one to worry about but himself.


	29. An Real Treat

"So... you're saying his powers are... completely gone." Sam rises, an unsettling smile on his lips as he focuses his attention on the weakened archangel.   
  
"No, no, that's  _not_  what he's saying, not at all..." Lucifer stands up too, backing away with his hands raised. "Be careful, Sammy, you wouldn't wanna piss me-"  
  
His words break off as Sam moves with lightning speed, slams him into the wall, too close, his large hand a vice around Lucifer's throat... and all he can muster is a bit of glowing red in his eyes - nothing to back it up.   
  
"If you  _could_  smite me," Sam points out softly. "You'd have done it by now." He steps back a little, and the archangel struggles to regain breath that he shouldn't need, all too aware of his powerlessness as Sam remarks with chilling pleasure in his tone, "Well. Isn't this just an... unexpected treat."


	30. One Clean Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One clean pair of underwear left, at least they're cute

_Shit... should have done laundry earlier..._  
  
Dean feels around the drawer until his fingers brush satin smoothness.   
  
He blushes, glances over his shoulder. He's alone... they're the only ones he has clean...  
  
He pulls his jeans on over them, smiling at his secret as he heads out on the hunt.


	31. The Tyranny of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark moment between Gabriel and Lucifer...

He was gone - he  _knew_  he was, felt his grace fading away as once again, his brother's blade slid into his heart - but then suddenly, he simply  _was_  again... but in the dank gloom of Heaven's prison.   
  
The angel Naomi stands at the bars of his cell, giving him a sad, sympathetic smile as she explains, "We needed you, my brother; we had to find a way to bring you back... and we can't risk your leaving again, not with Heaven's very existence on the line."   
  
As she walks away, Gabriel is distracted from the sinking feeling in his stomach by a low, dark laugh from the cell next to his; he's surprised to see his brother lying there on the thin stone shelf that serves as the cell's only seating.   
  
Lucifer's face is bruised, and he's smiling up at Gabriel with a split lip, and Gabriel finds a sort of mingled satisfaction and resentment in the knowledge that at least  _he_  apparently got the  _chance_  to put up a fight.   
  
"Fucked up, isn't it?" Lucifer remarks, bitter amusement in his eyes. "Even when you're ready for it... even when you'd just about welcome it, this time... Heaven needs us too much to just let us die."


End file.
